Step Sisters
by Deereboy97
Summary: Aubrey and Beca are entering a new life together as step sisters. Neither of them want to be around each other and all Aubrey wants is to protect herself and her Bella's from the little pain in the ass that is Beca Mitchell. But Aubrey's plan has a minor flaw, she starts to fall for Beca.
1. Chapter 1

"I'm not calling him dad," Aubrey huffed as she crossed her arms sitting in the passenger seat of her mother's car.

"Aubrey you're 21. I wouldn't expect you to call him that, but please try for me?" The elder woman, Sheila asked.

"I'll try, but it is still weird and all. The only reason you two met was because of me."

"You act like it's a bad thing Bree?"

"Well when I bring my mother in for a conference with my professor for giving me a B, and all you two did was flirt with each other and he asked you out, yes it was weird."

"It helped you get that A you wanted didn't it?"

"Yea I guess it did." Aubrey said.

Sheila smirked, "Your moms still got it."

"Gross." Aubrey snuck her nose up at that.

"And Bree?"

"Yeah?"

"Please try and be nice to Beca. Warren tells me that she isn't looking forward to this at all. But he says Beca needs a friend to help guide her. It's always been her and him. After her mother passed away she has never been the same."

Aubrey really did not like the younger girl. She was a punk, she was so sassy, so alternative. Seeing Beca was like a slap across the face, she despised her,

"I can't make any promises. There is nothing I can do for her, we are complete opposites."

"Well Bree, just try. She is your family now and we must care for each other, lord knows I will treat her like my own."

…

"Beca come on! They're almost here!" Warren yelled trying to get Beca to leave her room.

"No! I don't care! Tell the step-monster to go away!"

"Beca I am not doing this with you right now! Get down here now!"

Beca sighed and drug her lifeless body downstairs to join her father,

"Now that's much better isn't it Bec?"

"No."

"Please Becs, please behave. I've never thought I could love again after your mother passed, but here 10 years later, I found a woman who really loves me, and she loves you too Beca, please try for her and Aubrey, they haven't had it easy either."

And there it was, Aubrey. It was bad enough to have a new mom, but Beca seen Aubrey as a "plus one" and she never liked the goody two-shoes. Her father really liked Aubrey. She was a perfect student, perfect role model, perfect everything. She was everything Beca wasn't. And it pissed her off.

A vehicle pulled into the driveway with a light honk,

"Beca they're here! Isn't this exciting? Now, off the couch and get outside to greet your new family members."

"We made it!" Sheila Shrieked.

"Yes, you did, and we are so glad you did." Warren said greeting his wife with a kiss. He leaned down into the car to greet Aubrey who hadn't moved,

"Hello Aubrey, it's good to see you."

"Hello Dr. Mitchell," Is all Aubrey mustered, her tone and face were stone like.

Warren shrugged it off to Sheila, who shot him an apologetic look,

"Please Aubrey, you can call me Warren or maybe dad if you're comfortable with that."

"I prefer Dr. Mitchell." Aubrey said still sitting in the car.

"Well hello Beca!" Sheila said hugging Beca.

Beca was clearly uncomfortable, but she had a plan to piss Aubrey off, so she hugged back,

"Hi Sheila, nice to see you too! I'm so glad you made it, welcome home!"

This attitude took the new parents for a ride, why was Beca so happy? But they pushed passed it and soaked it in.

"Well let's get your stuff and get you two settled in. Beca, do you mind helping Aubrey and showing her to her room?" Warren asked.

"No problem sir, I can help miss Aubrey and I'll show her around. Come on Aubrey." Beca said carrying a few of Aubrey's bags.

The two girls entered the house, leaving the parent's outside, "That was so unlike Beca." Sheila said.

"I know? She never calls me sir. She's up to something for sure."

Well let's jut hope she and Aubrey adjust to being sisters. I know this will be tough, but they're adults and in two weeks they'll be going to college together. I can't believe my Bree will be a Senior in College."

"I can't believe I talked Beca into going to college" Warren said still in shock.

Back inside, Beca showed Aubrey to her room, "This is your room Aubrey. Our bathroom is down the hall and the last door on the right. My room is right across the hall if you need anything."

They continued around upstairs, "This room is absolutely off limits. You may never ever go inside, let alone touch anything. If you touch anything I'll kill you I swear."

Aubrey smirked, she was clearly going to go in here all the time, "What's so special about this room?"

"This is my beat laboratory. I make all my mixes in here, and this is where I write my songs."

The last statement took Aubrey by surprise, "You sing?"

"Yes Aubrey, believe it or not, I sing. Now let's show you the rest of the palace."

Aubrey could not allow Beca to find out about the Bella's, she would kill herself if Beca ever tried to join."

Dinner that night was stale, and for the majority, awkward.

"Beca would you like to try some of our secret steak sauce? It's a family recipe." Sheila asked breaking the silence. "Aubrey could you pass the sauce to Beca please?"

Aubrey kept dumping several spoons full of sauce on her steak, ignoring her mother. Beca and Warren sat in silence.

"Aubrey!"

"I'm not done yet." She replied.

"Warren would you like some?" Sheila asked.

"I would, it certainly smells wonderful." He added.

Sheila finally pulled the sauce from Aubrey's hands and handed it to Beca. She immediately stuck her nose up at it and backed away, "It smells funny no thanks."

"Beca!" Warren snapped.

"What! It does."

"Sheila I would love some," He said taking the bowl.

Aubrey and Beca began a long staring contest, Beca breaking first,

"Why don't you take a picture, it'll last longer!" She yelled.

"Beca why don't you stop being so confrontational." Her father said.

"What!? I'm not the one staring at me!" Beca said

"Sooo, Beca. Warren tells me that you make your own mixes and that you sing?"

Aubrey shot her mom a look, pleading with her to stay quiet.

"Yeah I can sing a little." Beca said

"Well that's wonderful. Aubrey here is the Captain of the Barden Bella's, aren't you Bree?"

Aubrey's face turned red, "Yes."

"I know Beca! Why don't you audition for the Bella's? I'm sure with Aubrey as the Captain, she can teach you a bunch." Warren said, getting Sheila's nod of approval.

Aubrey was visibly shaking in anger. Beca could see steam rolling out of the blonde's ears. This would be the perfect opportunity to really piss of Aubrey,

"I don't know, I'll have to think about it.

"Mother may I speak to you in private." Aubrey demanded.

Finally, away from the other's,

"What is it Bree?"

"I agreed to come here on one stipulation and you broke it."

"What was it again?"

Aubrey was clearly upset, "You told her about my Bella's!"

"Oh, Bree grow up. Beca would be a great Bella. Warren told me months ago she was one of the best sopranos in the state."

"Aubrey wasn't interested. She is a distraction, a rebel, a pain in the ass! I can't have her auditioning."

"Aubrey think about what you just said, I hope she never hears that. I'm so ashamed of what you just said."

Sheila stood up and left the room, joining her family back at the table, Aubrey soon after looking severely saddened. Aubrey knew she was a control freak and having Beca around put her perfect life in jeopardy.

Beca sat back and watched Aubrey closely, smirking as big as she could to get under the girl's skin.

"Alright ladies, we cooked the food so it's time for you two to clean the dishes," Warren said as he and Sheila got up and went into the living room.

"If looks could kill, Beca would be been dying right now. Aubrey was staring at her with absolutely no interest in doing anything with the girl.

"I'll wash, and you can dry and put them away?" Beca asked nicely.

"Fine" Aubrey huffed.

As they stood side by side washing the dishes, Beca noticed Aubrey not doing her job right. She was putting the dishes away wet,

"Seriously? Bree you're not even drying the dishes?"

"Nope."

"You're suppose to dry them or else they'll build bacteria and even warp the cabinets!"

"Sorry not my problem." Aubrey said.

"What is your deal? You know what? Move and I'll do it right princess." Beca said stepping in front of Aubrey who smirked and walked to her room,

"Sucker."

Beca stormed up to Aubrey's room, she was on the phone with someone, "Sorry Chlo, I'll call you back. What do you want?"

"Not cool dude! You left me down there alone to do all the dishes! So, I ask again, what is your deal?"

"I don't like you or your attitude. And you are to stay away from The Bella's. I respect your "Beat laboratory, so respect my Bella's and stay away." Aubrey said plainly.

"Well tough, we live together now, and FYI, I hate you too."

"Are you finished?"

"Aubrey you're such a spoiled bitch." Beca yelled.

"Aw, that's the nicest thing anyone has said about me." Aubrey said holding her heart.

"Oh, and as far as 'your Bella's', don't worry. I wouldn't be caught dead singing Acapella, it's lame."

"We played the Cobb Energy Performing Arts Centre, you bitch!" Aubrey said with a hiss.

"Wow, ok, ok. Calm down, I'm leaving hulkster." Beca said amused.

Aubrey laid in bed all night rustling around. She couldn't decide if he lack sleep was from the new environment or from a certain brunette across the hall who wouldn't leave her mind. It was clearly frustrating her. Never has Aubrey (Posen) Mitchell lost sleep thinking about a girl.

Meanwhile across the hall, Beca was in the same boat. "No! I'm supposed to hate her! Why is she torturing me in my sleep? Is it that blonde hair? That million-dollar smile? What the fuck am I saying! Snap out of it Beca!


	2. Chapter 2

The last day of Summer Break was the most hated day for any student, especially Beca. Aubrey on the other hand was prepped and ready to go. She had all her stuff ready to move into her apartment with Chloe the next day. Beca had to shack up in a dorm, Freshmen policy.

"Ugh I hate shopping!" Beca yelled returning home with her living essentials for her dorm room. She was the world's best procrastinator and she was paying for it now.

"Beca are you all set to move in tomorrow?" Aubrey asked laying on the couch.

"No, so if you don't mind, I'll be spending my last day of summer packing. Why are you so sweaty?"

"I was doing yoga." Aubrey stated.

"You're not suppose to have your feet on the couch." Beca said watching Aubrey remove her feet.

As soon as Beca left Aubrey placed her feet back on the couch and smirked. Beca went up to her room and as she passed her beat laboratory, something stopped her. She closely inspected all instruments, computer and mixing equipment. Everything looked to be fine, except one tiny blemish, there was a strand of blonde hair stuck in her headphones, Aubrey's.

Beca charged downstairs to confront the blonde and she knocked her feet off the couch once again,

"Did you touch my mixing equipment?"

"What! No?"

"Well I know you touched my headphones, because there is a blonde hair stuck in it."

"You're insane Beca, I didn't touch your precious headphones."

"I know you did! This is your hair! And I know for a fact you always take a shower right after yoga!"

Aubrey smirked and got up to run upstairs,

"Aubrey! Where are you going?"

"I'm going to rub my ass all over your mixing equipment!"

Beca darted up the stairs and caught Aubrey doing exactly as she said, "You bitch!"

The cat fight was on. Both girls tugging at each other's hair and rolling around on the floor. Luckily no one threw a punch and Sheila arrived just in time to defuse the situation,

"What has gotten into you girls!" The elder woman asked.

"Aubrey totally touched my mixing equipment without my permission!"

"Aubrey is this true?"

Aubrey looked to the ground and mumbled, "Yes."

"Why did you disobey Beca?"

Aubrey didn't want to admit the real reason why, she wanted to hear some of Beca's mixes and her breathtaking voice. But naturally she shrugged it off with an "I don't know."

"Well you two apologize right now. For punishment, you will work together and get Beca all packed up and ready for tomorrow."

"What no? I don't want her in my room."

"Yeah mom, that's suicide."

"Hey!" Beca growled at Aubrey who stuck her tongue out at the younger woman.

"That is enough! You two are grown women and sisters now! Act like it. You'll do as I said or else. Now, apologize."

"Sorry Beca."

"I'm sorry too Bree."

"Aw, now see was that so hard? Now run on and get Beca packed. School starts tomorrow." Sheila said hugging the girls.

…

"Bree when are you gonna introduce me to your new step-sister?" Chloe asked handing out flyers.

"Never, now keep flyering."

"Aubrey, she can't be that bad honestly."

"She is like a possessed maniac Chloe; besides we need to concentrate on finding 8 super-hot girls with bikini ready bods that can sing."

After the approach of a larger Australian blonde woman, who calls herself Fat Amy, Chloe spotted her,

"Oooh! What about her Aubrey?"

Aubrey turned to look at the girl in question and gasped,

"Absolutely not, she's way too alternative for us."

"Oh stop. Hi! Any interest in joining the Bella's?" Chloe asked

Beca stepped forward slowly, Aubrey was tense, super tense.

"Barden Bella's?" Beca asked with a smirk.

"Totes! We sing covers of songs without using any instruments. We do it all by using our mouths." The red-head winked and pointed to her mouth.

"Yikes" Beca said with a giggle.

"So, would you like to help us make our dreams a reality and help us return to the finals at Lincoln Center?"

Beca could tell Aubrey would eventually explode, so she backed out of this engagement very carefully,

"I'm sorry, but I don't actually sing."

Beca could see the relief in Aubrey's face, she had a love/hate relationship with the girl, but she promised to stay away from the Bella's.

"Well darn, could I at least get your name? In case I run into you somewhere?" Chloe asked with more pep.

"Beca Mitchell at your services," She said with a grin.

"Beca Mitchell? Now that name sounds familiar." Chloe really thought too hard sometimes, she was in serious deep thought, almost a lost look in her eyes. Beca looked at Aubrey with concern,

"She does that sometimes, Chloe!" Aubrey barked,

"Oh yeah! Aubrey? Isn't your new sister's name Beca Mitchell?" The blonde nodded. "Well this is freaky, what are the odds of there being two Beca Mitchells in Atlanta?"

Beca couldn't keep from laughing, she adored Chloe for whatever reason. Aubrey just stood, clearly frustrated and embarrassed at her counterpart,

"Chloe, this Beca Mitchell is THE Beca Mitchell, as in my new step-sister Beca Mitchell."

"Oh my! Well why didn't you just say so to start with! Get over here and give me a hug!" Chloe's enthusiasm was ecstatic.

Beca looked to Aubrey for help, the blonde just laughed and mouthed the words "sorry."

The first month of school flew by and Beca hated it. She hated her classes, she hated the work, she hated her anti-social foreign roommate, she hated it all. Beca did her usual, she slept in late and forgot about her class. she was awoken later by a loud knock on her door,

"Beca open the door!" It was Aubrey, and she was pissed.

Beca shuffled to the door to greet her angry sibling,

"What? I was sleeping."

"Aca-cuse me? You're suppose to be in class! I'm so tired of getting phone calls from your father about you skipping class! Grow up and take responsibility Beca! I can't keep looking after you like a child!"

"School is hard!" Beca said whining.

"Stop Beca. You're just lazy. You're getting a college education for free! All those wild dreams you have start here. Put in the work now, and eventually you can live without worry. Now if you'll excuse me I got to prepare for the Bella's auditions tomorrow."

Beca moped around her dorm for the remainder of the afternoon since she had already missed Seventy-Five percent of her class. She decided it was time to shower and go see what Jesse and Benji were up to.

Her shower was very, interesting. Here she was naked staring at an equally naked Chloe Beale.

"You gotta audition for the Bella's tomorrow!"

"I can't concentrate on anything your saying until you cover your junk."

"Just consider it alright? You were singing David Guetta, right?"

"You know David Guetta?"

"Beca come on, that song is my jam. My lady jam."

"That's nice."

Then here she was, singing naked in a shower with another woman, scratch that off the bucket list, Beca thought. Chloe smiled and left, hollering back, "See you at auditions."

Auditions stunk. Chloe and Aubrey managed to scrounge up 8 Bella's. Just as they were leaving, Beca showed up.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know we had to prepare that song."

"Its ok, sing whatever you want." Chloe stated sitting back down with a smile.

Aubrey's emotions were on a roller coaster. She knew Beca could sing, but she also couldn't stand her. The Bella's were hers and Beca wasn't going to be easy to deal with.

Naturally Beca floored the other performances, with a damn plastic cup mind you. She was very unique and could be valuable to the Bella's.

"Bree, your sister is hot!" Chloe beamed back in their apartment.

Aubrey received an unusual knot in her stomach, was it jealousy? Surely not,

"First off, stop calling her my sister, she's like a little troll. And two, we can't take her."

"Are you insane? She's the best out of everyone who auditioned?"

"Chlo, we had an agreement, and her end was to stay away from the Bella's."

"Bree-Bree…"

"Chloe don't! Don't you give me that look!"

"What look?" Chloe said with her bright blue puppy dog eyes.

"Damnit" Aubrey sighed.

"Yay! Beca is a Bella!"

…

"Alright new Bella's listen up! We have aca-initiation tonight so let's have fun. But be prepared to put in work tomorrow, 9am. Oh and stay away from those Treblemaker's!" Aubrey shouted as the girl's ran off looking for a good time.

Aubrey kept a close eye on Beca, her excuse was although it was a college party, Beca was still only 18. She had to be careful and not let her drink too much or else her parents would kill her for letting Beca get wasted. That and the fact she was attracting attention from Chloe and a Treble. Aubrey was jealous, but she wasn't about to stop them, yet.

Most of the Bella's showed up on time to their practice, however, minus two members. Aubrey informed the rest of the girls that they were Treble Boned and no longer Bella's,

"That oath was serious?" Beca said rising from her slumped posture.

"Dixie-Chicks serious. You can fool around with whoever you want, but no Trebles." Aubrey Stated. "Now this is our game plan to return to the Finals."

What came next was 6 hours of "Bella Bootcamp. 6 exhausting hours of hell. The girls were put through the gauntlet, getting a taste of just about everything. It didn't help that once practiced started, Aubrey turned into a ruthless dictator.

The captains left, leaving the girls alone to clean up before they could leave,

"Damn Beca. Is Aubrey always like that?" Amy stated.

"Yeah, she is a bitch." Stacie added.

Beca laughed, "No she's not. I knew she loved the Bella's, but damn, she's obsessed with it.

"I hope she lightens up or else I'm going to die." Jessica said piping in.

Beca had an idea. She checked her phone before asking, "You guys wanna come over to my house tonight? Parents are gone for the weekend and I got some pretty damn good weed and alcohol."

"Will Captain buzz kill be there?" Ashley asked.

"Nope, I think she and Chloe are going out."

Everyone agreed and they all met at Beca's house at 8 that night.

"Stacie? Is that a bong?" CR asked.

"Yeah, I got it the other day, been dying to use it." She took it to her mouth and lit the bowl. She took a large inhale and then exhaled, letting out a grin. She was clearly impressed.

"Beca where is this weed at?" Jessica asked.

"Right here ladies, get ready to go on a trip."

The party was rolling in Beca's room, the new Bella's were jamming out and high and wasted on whatever Beca and Stacie had available. Aubrey and Chloe swung by the house a little later with a few friends with movie night on their mind.

"Bree? Isn't that Beca's car?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah. I don't know who these other cars are though."

The small party of seniors stepped into the house, immediately deafened by the music coming from upstairs.

"Sounds like she's having a party! Ooh Bree can we party too!?" Chloe asked.

"No, we are watching a movie, now let's go break this up."

They inched closer to the sound coming from Beca's room, "Ewww, what's that smell?" Aubrey asked.

Chloe got excited, she knew the smell all too well but said nothing. They opened the door, clearly blinded by the smoke,

"Damn I think Willie Nelson is here Bree!"

"BECA MITCHELL!" Aubrey yelled into the clouded room.

Beca tried to slide out the window but was so uncoordinated due to her state of inebriation she fell back as the music stopped. Aubrey stood over her with her arms crossed and a nasty grin.

"Oh, hey Bree! He-he, don't you look pretty way up there."

"You're in so much trouble. And the rest of you! Don't move. Chloe get the door! Chloe!? Chloe What the hell?"

Chloe shoved the bong back into Stacie's hands and stood at attention, exhaling lightly so that Aubrey couldn't see the smoke. (It didn't work).

"Bree-Bree. Wont you stay and party with us? Beca asked as she tried to get off the floor. "Take one hit, you'll love it."

Aubrey hesitated, "I don't know, isn't this stuff dangerous."

"As if, I've been smoking it for years Bree, it's safe." Chloe said coughing.

"That explains so much right now Chloe. But ok, just this one time, I have my own party to attend downstairs."

Thirty-Three minutes later the rest of Aubrey's party showed up upstairs to join in on the fun while Aubrey was passed out on the floor.

"Beca your sister is smashed he-he." Jessica slurred out.

"She's so cute isn't she, she only took one hit." Beca said.

"Too bad she's still an uptight bitch sometimes."

"Damn Chloe! Kind of harsh isn't it?" CR added.

"You know I'm right. Anyways, I've gotta go, I still gotta get prepped for our practice Monday afternoon."

The party had died down and all the girls crashed wherever possible. Aubrey on the other hand was now conscious and somehow managed to slither into Beca's bed and was tucked under the cover's.

"Bree this is my bed get out," Beca managed but was too out of it to care.

"Snuggle with me?" Aubrey squeaked out.

"Excuse me?" Beca was shocked to hear that. It was the last thing she expected.

"You heard me" Aubrey motioned for Beca to join her and so she did. Beca reluctantly got in bed with Aubrey and the older woman snatched her up and began the spooning.

Beca, was feeling too good now, she accidently mumbled out, "I could get use to this." She realized it came out louder than expected, hoping Aubrey didn't hear it.

An "I can too," Came from Aubrey, and like a light, she was out and began snoring.

"Fuck, she's a snorer."


	3. Chapter 3

"Alright! One more-time from the top. Amy do it exactly as we rehearsed it ok? Go!" Aubrey demanded.

All the girls sighed and wanted to die, they've run this boring routine 100 times already. Aubrey always wanted one more each time to perfect it because regionals were tomorrow.

"Aubrey come on, we're exhausted from this boring ass set," Beca exhaled clutching her knees.

Something seemed to come unwired within Aubrey, she never liked the idea of Beca being a Bella and knew she was going to be a pain in the ass,

"Stop! Close your mouth and get back in line. I'm in charge and you'll do the set I've picked out or else."

Beca rolled her eyes which pissed Aubrey off even more. But Beca always loved a good challenge so she stepped up to the taller woman and faced her chest, then directed her attention up north to a very amused looking Aubrey. The rest of the Bella's took a break in the bleachers just in case the two would fight.

"Hey Chlo? Shouldn't you do something, I mean aren't you the co-captain?" Stacie whispered.

"Technically yes, I am. But I answer to Aubrey. So therefore, I'm staying out of this catfight. Hey, you got any more of that weed?" Chloe asked excitedly.

"Yeah! Come over to my dorm after practice and we will light it up." Stacie replied.

Meanwhile back to the main event, Aubrey was visibly shaking as Beca smirked and strutted away and out the door….

"What's wrong Bree? I'm sorry I stepped out of line like that, but you are just so cute when you get mad," Beca said teasingly, sliding her fingers smoothly up Aubrey's arm.

Aubrey shivered and tensed up. Beca had struck gold,

"Aca-cuse me," Aubrey said very wimpy through gritted teeth, "Stop."

"Stop what?" Beca added with a whimper. Beca could see the flustering face and arousal rise in Aubrey, so she figured she let her suffer awhile longer."

"Bree, practice is over ok? I gotta jet."

And just like that, Aubrey was eating out of Beca's hands. She didn't know whether to be turned on or pissed off. Probably both she thought, either way she had to get the last word in,

"Beca wait!" Aubrey yelled.

"What?"

"I still hate you."

Beca giggled to Aubrey's amusement, "That's not what you said the other night snuggled up in bed."

Aubrey's eyes grew wide and her jaw hit the floor in embarrassment, she was clearly outdone again.

"We will have to work on your snoring though Bree, it does get annoying." Then Beca strutted off leaving a very flustered and shaking Aubrey.

"Everyone be back here tomorrow, 3pm! We are leaving at 3:15!" And away went Aubrey.

"What the hell was that about?" Jessica asked.

"They're probably going to fuck each other" CR added.

"Yuck, they're sisters." Ashley said.

"Well step-sisters, it's perfectly legal" Amy said.

"I hope so, if so, I win the money" Stacie chimed in.

"Sorry to break your heart Stacie but Aubrey isn't going to hook up with Beca, yet. I know that look, she's going home to get herself off." Chloe added.

"How can you be sure? How do we know Beca isn't banging her brains out right now?" CR added.

"I know Beca's type. She wants to play and tease Aubrey for as long as she can. Just until Aubrey makes the move first." Chloe said.

"Oh, little bit is a player" Jessica added.

"Yeah, yeah, let's go smoke this shit, my guy got it from panama." Stacie said with a smile.

…

Aubrey was somewhat pleased; her Bella's took second and could move on to the semi-finals. Maybe she could whip this ragtag group into shape after-all,

"Bree, we did it!" Chloe shouted.

"Yes, Chloe I now."

"Hey Bree, guess what tomorrow is?"

"Saturday?" Aubrey stated.

"Well duh! But it's also your birthday! Any big plans?" Chloe said bobbing with excitement.

Aubrey sighed, "No, It's just another day to me."

Chloe frowned, she always loved birthday parties, but Aubrey did not. Chloe figured it was because Aubrey never made any other friends than her. So, Chloe did what Chloe does best,

"Bella's! Attention! Tomorrow is Aubrey's birthday, and we are all going out to celebrate."

No one looked thrilled at all. They would much rather stay in bed a knit something than party with Aubrey.

"Is it optional?" Amy asking the million-dollar question that no one wanted to ask.

Aubrey looked at Chloe offended. Chloe nodded at her best friend and proceeded to bark at the Bella's,

"Nope! We will all be going out with our captain. So, get plenty of rest and bring your dancing shoes!"

Beca sat in utter silence. She really didn't care about Aubrey's party or the company. She already had plans to play with her band at The Garage tomorrow night. They got a gig to open-up for the night. Beca went home that evening instead of her dorm, that way the guys could rehearse one last time the next day while everyone was away.

…

"You're killing the vocals Jesse my man" an enthusiastic Luke shouted celebrating. "Becs, you're drumming is insane, who knew such a small girl could pack some serious beats and rhythm."

"Bite my ass dude, the drums make this song and thanks to me, we are gonna kill it." Beca said ushering the others out of her beat lab.

"I guess we will meet at 9?" Luke asked.

Everyone agreed and Beca closed the door and went back upstairs to work on some mixes. Her phone had vibrated, she noticed she was added to a group chat, dubbed, 'The Bella's.' She had 85 unread texts from the group. She sighed and began to read the messages, although she hated being in groups, especially one with all girls, she liked the weirdos and they're texts reflected themselves perfectly.

However, she nearly died when she seen where the girls were planning on going. They had all planned on going to The Garage that night, the same place Beca would be playing. She never told anyone about her band and how would she explain herself when the Bella's noticed she ditched them to play in a band?

…

The party arrived at the garage at 7:30. The Garage was an off-campus nightclub where all the college kids go to party. So at least the girls were surrounded by people with common interest. Tonight though, it was extra packed. Everyone had come to see the band EAZY STREET, looks like the Bella's picked a perfect night. Aubrey on the other hand was as nervous as ever, she didn't do so well in tight crowded places,

"Bree what's wrong?" Chloe asked

"It's packed in here, and loud!" Aubrey yelled back.

"Girl! We are in our prime, drink this jiggle juice and let loose for once in your life sweetie, this night is for you!" Chloe said bouncing to the rhythm.

Chloe was right, maybe she should just let loose for one night. So instead of nursing her drink, she through it back and did the rest the same way. Aubrey was feeling loose now,

It was ten til 9 when Aubrey stumbled to the girl's table where they were snacking on bar food,

"Hey gorgeous? You seen my little troll?" Aubrey said with a giggle.

The girl's mouths dropped, Chloe was starting to worry about her dazed friend,

"Bree, honey, sit down please."

"No! I'm here to party!" Aubrey said flailing her arms wildly in the air. "Where is BEECCCAAA?"

"She didn't show up Bree," Chloe said sadly.

Aubrey started to tear up and stomp her feet, "Why not! Am I not pretty enough?"

The rest of the Bella's started to giggle but Chloe's death glare stopped them,

"Bree of course you are, you're gorgeous. Maybe Beca had something to do?"

Aubrey bit her lip and put a stupid grin on her face, "I'll give her something to do alright."

Chloe's face turned beet red, "Bree! Not here!"

"Come on guys it's my birthday let's get trashed!" She yelled

"How many have you had already Aubrey?" Stacie asked.

Aubrey tried her best to look innocent, she clasped her hands together in front of her waist and swayed, "Four."

"Excuse me?" Stacie asked unconvinced.

"Ok, ok, I may have had more than 10 but less than 16." She said with a smile.

Chloe rolled her eyes in disbelief and whispered to Stacie, "I fucked up. I forgot Aubrey loves alcohol."

Right then Beca's band gathered on stage to open-up, Jesse standing center with a guitar, Luke to the right of him with his guitar, a boy named Donald played bass and Beca on the Drums.

"Hey everyone, I'm Jesse and we are Respek. They opened-up with the guitars and Beca's insane drumming was keeping the tempo up, then Jesse sang,

 _"_ _Hello  
I've waited here for you  
Everlong_

 _Tonight, I throw myself in two  
Out of the red  
Out of her head she sang_

 _Come down and waste away with me  
Down with me  
Slow, how you wanted it to be  
I'm over my head  
Out of her head she sang_

 _And I wonder  
When I sing along with you  
If everything could ever feel this real forever  
If anything could ever be this good again  
The only thing I'll ever ask of you  
You've got to promise not to stop when I say when  
She sang"_

"Holy fuck is that Beca on the Drums?" Jessica yelled

"Oh my god it is! And she's fucking killing it!" Stacie screamed

All the girls got up and ran closer to the front to watch Beca play. She was truly having a blast, she was far too busy banging away on the drums to notice the Bella's up front.

"She's fucking talented!" CR screamed out.

"Bree? You ok?" Chloe asked looking around to see that Aubrey had disappeared. She laughed when she saw Aubrey throwing herself around wildly in the crowd, dancing as awkward as any drunk white girl could,

"BECA! I want you to bang me like those drums!" Aubrey screamed although Beca couldn't hear her.

Chloe choked on her water when she heard what Aubrey said. Amy had to help her cough it up,

"You ok red?"

"Yeah, I think so. Aubrey is losing her mind."

"I can't wait to see the big hangover tomorrow." Amy said laughing.

The song was over and Beca stood up front and center this time to sing, Jesse took the drums,

"Wanna hear some more?" Beca yelled to the crowd

"Yeah!" The crowd answered back, they really liked these guys. They were truly gifted and it's hard to believe that they are only opening-up.

The band started playing slowly this time, Beca began to sing and sway slowly,

" _You and me  
We used to be together  
Everyday together always  
I really feel  
That I'm losing my best friend  
I can't believe  
This could be the end  
It looks as though you're letting go  
And if it's real  
Well I don't want to know_

 _Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts_

 _Our memories  
Well, they can be inviting  
But some are altogether  
Mighty frightening  
As we die, both you and I  
With my head in my hands  
I sit and cry, don't speak"_

 _"_ Holy shit! Who knew Beca liked No Doubt?" Stacie said slow dancing with Jessica and Ashley.

"I don't know, but damn girl, get it!" Chloe yelled to Beca, who this time could see the other Bella's. All she could do was smile and wave as she finished the song.

Everyone lost track of Aubrey, there was no telling where the girl ended up, and that kind of scared them. Aubrey on the other hand recruited some husky looking jock to hoist her up on his shoulders.

"Fuck! Chloe look!" Stacie said.

Chloe turned to look and nearly fainted,

Before Beca could thank the crowd, Aubrey pulled her shirt up and flashed her breast to Beca and yelled out,

"Hey Beca! Come FUCK ME!"

Beca nearly passed out from the embarrassment. The other Bella's quickly took pictures for future blackmailing purposes.

Chloe gasped and started hitting the big doofus holding Aubrey up,

"Let her down Cornfed!"

He finally had enough of the tiny pest of a woman hitting him, so he let Aubrey down and walked off.

Aubrey stood with her hands around her front smiling as if she did nothing wrong,

"Hi Chlo! I had so much fun!"

Chloe stood and glared at Aubrey, she was clearly pissed,

"Cwwoooe? Are you madddd at me?" Aubrey said pouting innocently.

"Aubrey! Do you realize what you just did!"

"Uh-huh, I showed Beca my boobies." Aubrey said giggling "I think she like it."

Chloe sighed, this was going to be a rough night, "Let's get you home sweetie."

"Can Beca come too?" Aubrey asked sweetly.

"No. Now get in the car." Aubrey was fighting with the red head playfully, she didn't want to leave.

"Aubrey! I swear I'm not doing this with you. Now…Get…In…The…Car!" Chloe finally wrangled Aubrey into the back seat by herself and strapped her in. Then proceeded to get in and drive.

She looked back at Aubrey who was playfully bouncing in her seat like a three-year-old, she sighed and mumbled, "I'm getting too old for this shit."


	4. Chapter 4

"Damn Beca! Your first performance and you already have women throwing themselves at you!" Luke said teasingly.

Jesse couldn't help but snicker, so Beca hit him in the arm. "Ouch dude chill."

"Am I missing something?" Luke asked.

"Yeah! That girl out there is Beca's sister!" Jesse couldn't help but breakdown and laugh.

Luke tried to hide a confused and very disgusted face, "Your sister wants to fuck you?"

"Oh my god! She's not my sister! Well step sister, but we've only been that for like a few months." Beca said frustrated.

"She totally wants to mess around with Aubrey, you can tell." Jesse added.

Beca couldn't help but feel defensive over herself and Aubrey, "No I don't, so shut the hell up!"

"Calm down Becky…" Luke started to apologize but Beca cut him off, she held up her finger to stop him,

"Do not call me Becky. I am leaving now."

"Oh come on Beca, we are just teasing, well maybe not. But still, if you want to screw around with Aubrey we won't judge!" Jesse shouted.

Beca kept on walking down the hallway and out the door. She damn well didn't need men to tell her who she could mess around with. Even though she and Aubrey 'hated' each other, she couldn't stop thinking about her that night. The way she was, the way she cut loose and flashed her…breast. The thought of Aubrey's breast made Beca shiver, she liked the girl no matter how much of a front they put up towards each other, so she was about to do something she would probably regret.

…

Chloe finally wrestled Aubrey up the stairs and into the apartment. The girl was amazingly strong and was so energetic when drunk. That's why they stopped giving her alcohol. Chloe figured she could handle it better now, but boy was she wrong,

"Aubrey let go of the door!" Chloe yelled trying to shove Aubrey into the apartment and secure the door shut.

"I wanna go streaking! Oooh Chloe! Let's go streaking!"

"Aubrey Posen! Get your ass in this apartment and go to bed!" One last desperation shove and Aubrey let go of the door and went flying to the ground. Chloe quickly shut the door and finally slid down and sat down in front of it exhausted.

Aubrey was sitting on the couch now, bouncing wildly. For some reason, alcohol made her more alert, even peppier. It gave her an adrenaline rush like no other. The woman was a tank when it came to drinking, that's why she was cut off from it. Aubrey got vastly quiet.

Chloe looked up from her spot at a wild-eyed, pale faced Aubrey. Chloe looked on in horror, she knew that face all too well, it was T minus a matter of seconds before she could escape the projected path of Aubrey's stomach contents. She barely escaped the vomit, its scattered all over the spot where Chloe had just sat, and she was relieved.

"Bree baby are you ok?"

"Never better! Can we go get Ice cream!" She yelled with excitement.

"Aubrey you are not leaving this apartment! I must clean this mess up! So, you just stay right there!"

Chloe proceeded to clean up the fowl smelling vomit, and Aubrey had snuck into Chloe's secret stash of Vodka and began to power drink most of the bottle before Chloe spotted her,

"What the hell are you doing!? Put that down!"

"Make me, you silly penguin!" Aubrey teased sticking her tongue out at Chloe, who apparently transformed into a penguin.

"Shit, she's hallucinating again," Chloe mumbled to herself.

Aubrey stood still smiling as Chloe approached her cautiously,

"Bree give me the bottle, you've had enough ok? You need to get a bath, you smell awful."

"Silly penguin! You aren't supposed to talk!" Aubrey said as she covered Chloe's mouth.

Chloe had enough of the antics, she was clearly frustrated so she snagged the bottle form Aubrey,

"No penguin! That is mine!" Aubrey pleaded as she grabbed Chloe before she could get to the sink to pour it out.

"Bree let go! This is for your own good!" Chloe yelled trying to escape Aubrey's death grip.

The door had rung, so Chloe gave in and handed Aubrey the bottle.

"Fine, if you want to kill yourself, go right ahead."

The door rang again before Chloe could get to it, "I'm coming!" She yelled.

She opened the door and was shocked and glad to see that it was Beca,

"Beca! Thank god you're here!"

"Is everything alright Chloe?" Beca was unsure, Chloe looked like pure hell, her shirt was stretched, makeup was smudged, and her hair was unusually wild.

"Bree is killing my ass, can you come help me with her please, I'm begging you."

How could Beca say no to that? Chloe was her friend and she figured that Aubrey was her responsibility as well. She glanced over Chloe's shoulder towards Aubrey who had just chugged the remainder of the Vodka in the bottle and set her sights on Beca at the door,

"Beca! Get your pretty little butt in here!" Aubrey yelled.

Beca gulped in fear, what the fuck had Aubrey done to herself.

"Aubrey are you ok?" Beca asked.

"Never better, especially since you're here," She purred into Beca's ear.

Beca tried her damnedest to keep from gagging. Aubrey smelt like a mixture of sweat, vomit and who knows what else.

Chloe noticed and chuckled, "Bree here needs a bath doesn't she Beca."

Beca waited until her vision became unblurred from the funky aroma,

"Yeah, yeah she does."

Aubrey watched both girls with sharp eyes, they were planning something on her and she didn't like it.

"Bree want to take your bath now?" Chloe asked nicely.

"No!"

"But Aubrey! You need to get cleaned up, you're all sweaty and smell like cheap liquor and vomit." Chloe asked.

"No! I am not done partying! This is my birthday!"

Chloe threw her hands up in defeat, giving Beca a nod to see if she could talk sense into Bree.

"Hey Bree? I brought you a present, but you need a bath ok? If you don't go take a bath, I won't be able to give it to you." Beca said hoping she would trick Aubrey.

"Only if you come help me," Beca reluctantly agreed.

Aubrey smirked and nibbled on Beca's ear before speaking, "You are a kinky little thing, aren't you? In that case, don't keep me waiting."

Beca held in her gag and waited for Aubrey to turn around and walk to the bathroom.

"Damn Chloe, what the hell has she been drinking?"

"Damned if I know." Chloe answered.

"BECA! I'm waiting!" Aubrey yelled.

"I'm coming Aubrey!"

"Where is my present!" Aubrey demanded.

"Bath first Bree."

Beca assured her that she would be getting it soon, but she first helped Aubrey get into her vast ocean of bubbles in the bathtub. Aubrey was a handful, she was splashing Beca and blowing bubbles at her. Beca just went with it and helped wash Aubrey since she had no intent of washing herself right now. She was just an overgrown child and it was like Beca was the mother washing her infant.

Beca had helped Aubrey dry off and get into her pajamas.

"That tickles!" Aubrey yelled out

"Oh yeah!? How about this!" Beca smiled and playfully started tickling wildly all over Aubrey who was jumping and giggling.

"Stop it Beca! That tickles!" Aubrey eventually stumbled onto her bed and Beca had covered her up and told her she would be back in a moment with the present.

Beca entered Chloe's room and shut the door,

"Damn she is a handful." Beca said in exhaustion. "Its like she is a toddler in a grown woman's body."

Chloe giggled, "I know, you think this is bad, you should have seen her freshmen year. No one could handle her, and they all eventually just quit on her."

"Everyone but you?" Beca asked sweetly.

"Of course, she is my best friend. That's why we worked so hard on her drinking problem and she has been doing well until tonight. Beca I fucked up, I thought she could handle a few drinks no problem. But I was wrong."

"Don't be so hard on yourself, she's alright now. I gave her a bath and now she's in bed." Beca said with joy.

"What is her present?"

"I actually just said that to trick her."

"Wait! So, is she sleeping? Or did you just leave her wide awake unsupervised?" Chloe asked concerned.

"I guess she's just laying there awake? I don't know?"

The two girls heard the front door slam and they jolted out towards it. They found Aubrey's pj's laying scattered around the living room. They ran out to the balcony and saw the outline of a woman running though the parking lot screaming.

"Oh my god, she's streaking! Come on Becs, we got to stop her!"


	5. Chapter 5

**"** Where did she go? She was just right here." Chloe said gasping for air.

"Damnit Aubrey. There is no telling where she went." Beca said catching back up with Chloe. "Have any idea of where she might be? Or wanted to go? Usually when I'm drunk I ramble about going to the silliest places."

"Beca that's it! Aubrey said something about getting ice cream! Come on its just a few blocks from here!"

The girls arrived at the ice cream parlor and didn't see Aubrey. A few patrons were giggling and sharing pictures with each other. The girls stepped up to the counter to start this awkward conversation,

"Excuse me. A tall blonde headed girl wasn't just in here was she?" Beca asked.

"You need to be more specific kid," The older man asked.

Beca became flustered and felt silly for what she was about to say, "She was more than likely nude and extremely intoxicated."

The older man laughed, "Yeah you just missed her, the cops just hauled her off a few moments ago."

"The cops!? Why did you call the cops you assface" Chloe barked.

The man laughed again throwing his hands up in surrender, "Take it easy lady. I didn't call the cops. They were in here ordering ice cream when the young lady walked in. I hope this helps."

"Well fuck Chloe!"

"Calm down Beca. We at least know where she is. Thank you, sir."

"Wait, you're Beca Mitchell?" The man smirked.

"Yeah? Why." She asked.

"Your girlfriend must really like you. She told the cops she was getting the ice cream for her girlfriend Beca Mitchell."

Beca couldn't help but giggle, she would love to explain the situation better. But she really needed to get Aubrey before the cops contacted their parents. So she just smiled and thanked the man.

She and Chloe made it to the police station nearly 20 minutes later and barged right in.

"Damn Chloe be careful. You can't just kick open the door like that, especially at a police station."

"Oh quite down Becs, we need to find Bree."

"May I help you ladies?" The officer behind the desk asked.

"Yes I'm here to get my sister." Beca declared.

"Ok and what is her name?" He asked.

"Aubrey (Posen) Mitchell." She's my step sister."

"And what is your name miss?"

"My name is Beca."

The man looked at the two girls confused,

"Is there a problem?" Chloe asked.

"No no. It's just the woman we brought in here claims that her girlfriend Beca is coming to save her."

Beca rolled her eyes while Chloe giggled. How many people was Bree telling that she and Beca were a couple?

"I'm sorry sir, I have no idea why she keeps telling people we are together. She's my step-sister."

"Well I'm not trying to be bold, but she is a cutie. And you two would look good together." The man said.

Beca's faced heated up and she had to change the subject,

"So can I get her now or?"

"Well ma'am I hate to tell you this. But miss Aubrey will have to stay the night in the tank, you can pick her up first thing in the morning."

"What!? Why can't I just take her home now?" Beca yelled.

"I'm sorry it's the law. We can't have intoxicated naked people disturbing the peace. However, you can pay her fines here if you'd like, or go to the courthouse tomorrow."

"Fines? How much in fines?" Beca asked nervously.

"Well there is only one actually, and it is $300 for public intoxication."

"Fuck Chloe!"

"Beca do you have $300?"

"Yeah…. it's all the money I made from our gig tonight though." Beca said handing the man three crisp one hundred-dollar bills and he handed her paperwork to fill out.

"May I at least see her?" Beca asked sweetly.

"Of course young lady, right this way." The man took her through some hallways and to the tank. She had to stand at the glass, but it was better than nothing.

"Chloe, she looks so pitiful."

Aubrey was curled up in the corner by herself asleep. There were a few others in the tank doing the same thing.

"Can you at least get the girl some damn clothes?" Chloe growled.

Aubrey was wrapped up in a blanket and only the blanket.

"We are working on it miss. She just got here 20 minutes ago." The officer replied.

The trio walked back up front and the girls signed out,

"Did you call our parents?" Beca asked.

"We tried the house but no answer. We did leave a message though."

"Shit." Beca mumbled, "We're fucked."

Beca went back home with Chloe and stayed in Aubrey's bed. The next morning Beca woke up late. She really needed to get Aubrey out of jail asap. She ran to the kitchen to get her keys, stopping at the note Chloe had left Beca,

 _Beca,_

 _Sorry I didn't wake you. You looked so peaceful sleeping. Don't worry, I'll be back soon, going to get your girlfriend._

 _-Chloe_

"Damnit Chloe! Not you to!" Beca cursed. This whole relationship crap was getting out of hand. Beca's phone began to ring, she prayed it wasn't her father. She glanced at the caller, and sure enough, it was him. "Fuck."

"Hi daddy!" Beca said sweetly.

"Cut the crap Beca. Where is Aubrey?" he said.

"Ummmm, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Beca, we got a call from the police station last night informing us that Aubrey was there and in the tank. So you better get to explaining." Sheila barked over the speaker.

"Don't get mad at me! I did nothing! If anything I tried to help." Beca pleaded.

"Go on."

"I had that gig last night at The Garage. She and the Bella's showed up for her birthday party. She got completely trashed and Chloe took her home. I swung by to see if she was ok and she was a lunatic. Chloe needed help with her, so I gave her a bath and put her to bed. Then she snuck out on us and started streaking. I spent forever last night trying to find her, so she wouldn't get in trouble. I even had to pay her fines, so don't get mad at me!" Beca snarled.

"Wait a second? You washed Aubrey? Like sat her in the tub and washed her?" Sheila asked with a slight giggle.

"Yes! The girl is a giant toddler, she wouldn't stop splashing me and blowing bubbles." Beca said.

The two parents broke out into laughter that was getting on Beca's nerves,

"Can I go now?"

"Beca wait, we're sorry. It's just the image of you washing a 22-year-old woman is hilarious. I knew you two would get along." Warren said.

"Do you hear wedding bells honey?" Sheila asked.

"Beca dropped her phone and screamed, "What the hell is wrong with you people!" She picked the phone up again to only hear more laughter, "I'm hanging up."

"Beca wait! Where is Aubrey now?" Sheila asked.

"Chloe went to go get her, they should be home any second." And right on cue they had walked through the door. "They're here! I call you guy's later."

"Beca!"

"What?"

"You two come by the house later so we can talk about your punishment." Warren said.

"Why! I did nothing wrong!"

"See you soon Becs," Warren said hanging up the phone.

Aubrey looked like pure shit. She was incredibly pale and shivering, Chloe didn't look to pleased.

"What's wrong?" Beca asked walking over to the girls.

"The fuckers never got her any clothes." Chloe scoffed.

Aubrey spoke up, teeth chattering and all, "I don't know if you've been in a drunk tank before, but it's insanely cold. My coo-coo was bare, and it should never be that cold ever again." Aubrey shivered.

"Come on Bree, a nice hot shower will warm you up." Chloe said, going ahead first to start the shower for her.

"Hey Beca?"

"Yeah? What is it Aubrey?"

"Thanks for last night. Everything you did was awesome, and I promise I'll pay you back."

Beca smiled and shrugged it off, "Don't worry about it Bree, it was nothing."

"No really, at least let me take you out or something to repay you. Maybe sometime that I'll remember and not make a complete ass of myself."

"You mean like a date? Or is that pushing it?" Beca asked.

"If that's what you want. I'd be happy to oblige." Aubrey smiled. Beca lunged out at Aubrey and wrapped her up tightly. Aubrey hadn't felt this warm in forever.

Chloe strolled in and smirked at the two lovebirds. She broke them up as she cleared her voice. Aubrey shoved Beca away and walked off, trying to cover herself,

"We gotta be at the parents' house at 2, so hurry up and don't use all the hot water!" Beca hollered.

Aubrey turned around and dropped her blanket exposing herself again,

"I'm sorry Becs, its gonna take extra long to wash all this ick off me."

"Beca ran to the bathroom and beat on the door, "I swear if you take all the hot water I'll kill you myself."

Chloe just watched in amazement. She just wanted these to idiots to finally do it, she had money riding on this.

"Hey Beca? Wanna help cook lunch?" Chloe asked.

"Sure thing Chlo, can we fix Aubrey's favorite?"

The two began to cook, Chloe showed Beca how to make Aubrey's favorite, Bacon and Apple Farro Salad.

"You think your parents are gonna go easy on you guys?"

"No idea. I don't know why I'm getting punished though."

Aubrey came out of the shower and ate with the girls, surprised to see her favorite meal,

"Chloe you did amazing on these."

"Beca made them. I only helped." Chloe said correcting Aubrey.

Aubrey felt bad now. Beca cared enough to cook her favorite meal and she literally left no hot water for Beca just to piss her off. This wasn't going to be good.

"Aubrey why are you laughing?"

"Wait for it Chlo."

They waited a few moments before hearing Beca cursing Aubrey's name. Beca ran out of the bathroom soaking wet with a towel covering her. Aubrey fled trying to escape Beca's wrath.

"Get back here you bitch!" Beca yelled chasing a laughing Aubrey out the door.

Aubrey jumped in her car and yelled to Beca,

"See you at home!"

Beca went back inside and dried off, she would shower at home where the water was hot. She would be getting Aubrey back for this stunt.

Beca got home a few minutes late. She entered the home to see Aubrey, Sheila and her dad waiting for her. The two-elder's looked pissed and Aubrey had a shit eating grin on her face.

"What's going on?" Beca asked warily.

"You're in big trouble Beca. Sit down."

Beca was pissed, there was no telling what Aubrey had told them.


	6. Chapter 6

"Why am in trouble?" Beca asked in disbelief.

"Can it young lady." Warren barked hushing Beca. Aubrey's snickering was silenced by Sheila as well.

"You wanna explain to me why you lied?" He started.

"Dad, I didn't lie. Why would I make that up?" Beca jumped up.

"To save yourself." Sheila said stepping in. "Aubrey claims that you took her out for her birthday and encouraged her to drink and it was your idea for her to go nude in public. Because she was intoxicated."

"That's ridiculous! Ask Chloe! Or Any of the Bella's!" They came to the club where I was performing. I had nothing to do with it I swear!" Beca pleaded for her innocence.

Aubrey began to panic, she never thought about them asking any of the others, so she remained quiet. She just enjoyed seeing Beca squirm. Beca was going to kill Aubrey and her glare confirmed it.

Both respected parents didn't know who to believe. Naturally they would side with their child which made this worse. But they agreed to keep an open fair mind on this,

"Well seeing that we don't know who did what, you are both getting punished." Warren said getting a nod from Sheila.

Aubrey jumped up, "Why! I am the innocent one!"

"Shut up Bree! You know I'm innocent!" Beca yelled.

"That's it! I've had it with the two of you brats! Get up to your rooms now!" Sheila yelled as the girls fled for their rooms.

"What are we going to do?" Warren asked.

"Well they don't technically live here right now. But Christmas break starts this week, maybe we confine them together in the same room?" Sheila said.

"Yes. If they don't kill each other maybe they'll learn to respect one another." Warren asked.

Beca and Aubrey were called down to go out to dinner. The girls huffed as they had to sit in the back seat together. They didn't want to be anywhere near each other. When they got to the restaurant, they were placed on the same side of the table. Beca sat with her arms crossed and never talked.

Aubrey sat and picked at her salad. The silence was deadly, and she just wanted to leave. Aubrey excused herself and went to the restroom. It was then that she had her master plan to mess with Beca. She reached into her purse and pulled out some ecstasy pills Chloe had given her. She never thought she would need them for herself, but she kept them anyways.

She passed Beca on the way back to the table, she quickly pushed Beca out of the way and Beca shoved her back. Their food had arrived and Beca wasn't back yet, so Aubrey slipped the pill into Beca's food before her parent's noticed.

Beca returned and began to eat. Aubrey encouraged her to eat up and don't waste any, earning a questioning look from Beca. It was nearly 30 minutes later and Beca was feeling it. Her quietness didn't last long, and she exploded. Bouncing wildly in her seat and demanding her ice cream desert.

"Beca stop! You're embarrassing us." Warren snapped.

But Beca couldn't stop. Her euphoric state had kicked in fully and she was on full display. She swayed in her seat and started singing, Aubrey had her phone recording and Beca began hallucinating, feeling every little nothing that was touching her. She smiled and giggled at the imaginary touches and shot up and screamed Ice Cream! She saw her desert coming from the kitchen and was eagerly waiting.

"Here you go cutie!" The waitress said handing Beca her ice cream. Beca jerked it from the girls hand and dug in face first like a pig. Warren and Sheila were embarrassed, they were getting laughed at from the other families and they about had enough.

"Beca that's enough let's go." Her dad demanded.

"NO!" She said pouting.

Aubrey was dying of laughter and Beca began to feel cornered. Her hallucinations were running wild and she threw her ice cream at Aubrey, covering her up with vanilla ice cream, chocolate syrup and sprinkles.

"That's it you twat!" Aubrey yelled throwing her ice cream at Beca. And the food fight was on.

By the time it was over, Sheila, Warren and both girls were covered and Beca just stayed content and starting bobbing happily in her seat. It took all of Warren's will power to beg the manager not to call the cops and that they would help clean and pay for the damages.

He agreed, and they did as promised. They all loaded into the car and Warren and Sheila were pissed. Aubrey was the first to break the silence, well not complete silence, Beca couldn't shut up.

"I think that went well." Aubrey snickered. Right then and there, both parents knew Aubrey had something to do with it. They weren't entirely sure in what way, but they were both in trouble.

Beca, in her hallucinated state accidently tugged Aubrey's hair, earning a shriek and she tried to get Beca back. She couldn't though because Beca was swinging wildly at nothing and kept kicking her fathers seat. He finally had enough and let go of the steering wheel to stop Beca. The car lost control briefly as Sheila grabbed the wheel and the girls freaked out, "Warren!" He stopped and regained control of the car.

Beca danced her way in the house and Aubrey shoved her down and ran upstairs. Sheila had enough and gave Warren the 'nod'.

"Aubrey stop right there!" He yelled.

"What!" She barked.

"Get down here now! We know you had something to do with this." He pointed at Beca who was making silly faces at herself in the hallway mirror.

"No I didn't! Now leave me alone!" Aubrey stomped.

Warren stomped upstairs and grabbed Aubrey by the hand jerking her downstairs.

"Mom! Tell him to let go of me!"

Sheila shrugged it off, "No Bree, you are being punished."

"Warren tugged his belt off and bent Aubrey over his knee. It seemed odd that he had to spank a 21-year-old, but hey, it had to be done."

Aubrey began to sulk, she had never been spanked before and she didn't like it. Beca sat over in the corner crying, she knew damn good and well she was next, and she hated being spanked.

"Your next missy you understand!?" Warren yelled. Beca's face fell and she began to cry uncontrollably.

Beca got hers as promised. Even her euphoric state couldn't fight off her ass hurting. But she was still very much emotional.

Aubrey had waited for her turn in the shower, Beca naturally was taking forever. Aubrey thought it was payback for earlier when she took all the hot water. So she finally barged in and ripped the shower curtain open revealing Beca who was sitting down and crying in the shower.

"Beca? Are you alright." Aubrey asked.

Beca starting whimpering and shook her head no. Aubrey turned the shower off and helped Beca out of the shower. Aubrey felt guilty for this, it was all her fault, but she kept her walls up and sent Beca to her room and she hopped into the shower.

"Why do they hate each other?" Sheila said crawling in bed.

"I have no idea. Let's hope our idea goes as planned." Warren asked turning off his light.

"Aubrey has never been spanked before." Sheila giggled.

Warren was blown away. "Wait what?" He added.

"Nope. I know it should have been done, but we could never bring ourselves to do it. What about Beca? Was she punished a lot?"

Warren laughed, "Oh goodness yes. Once a week. She was a Tasmanian devil. She knew when I pulled the belt out tonight that she was going to get it."

The couple kissed and went to bed. Aubrey finished with her shower and crawled into bed. Beca on the other hand was just getting started. It was very rare but Beca did in fact sleep walk. She barged into Aubrey's room and started rummaging through her dresser, pulling out her underwear and socks.

Aubrey was alerted by the intruder and sat up in angst, removing her sleep mask revealing Beca.

"Excuse me! What the hell are you doing!" Aubrey jolted out of her bed hoping Beca didn't find her toys.

Right on cue Beca found Aubrey's stash. She pulled out her dildo and turned to walk away. Aubrey realized the brunette was sleep walking and attempted to grab her toy from Beca. Beca turned back toward Aubrey and shoved it into the blondes mouth, shutting her up and began down the stairs to wreak havoc.

Aubrey was in disbelief, she heard Beca downstairs banging pots and pans and rummaging through the cabinets.

"Beca! Stop or else you'll get us in more trouble!" Aubrey yelled snapping Beca out of her state.

Beca flipped out and attacked Aubrey. Aubrey yelled out, waking their parents who ran down stairs to help. Warren knew automatically what had happened and he snatched Beca up and took her to her room. He placed he in bed and tied her down enough to where she couldn't escape or hurt herself. He went back downstairs to talk to the other girls who were cleaning up the kitchen,

"My couch cushions are in the oven?" Sheila asked confused.

"Yep, she does that when she sleep walks." He added.

"Should we be worried?" Aubrey asked.

"Oh no. she's harmless, unless you wake her up."

The two took a mental note and went back upstairs.

Sheila started crying. "What is wrong with our children?"

Warren huffed, "It'll be alright. They just need time to grown on each other and the proper guidance. It'll be ok."

"Well I'm not sure how they're going to act when they have to shack up together." She added.

"I guess we will have to wait and see."


	7. Chapter 7

"Girls can you come down here for a minute?" Warren yelled.

Aubrey got out of bed and made her way into the hallway where she heard Beca complaining. She walked in and helped the girl who was confused on why she was tied to the bed,

Aubrey laughed, "You were sleep walking last night." It all made sense to Beca who was blushing.

"Come on, let's not keep them waiting." Beca said.

"What's up?" The girls asked entering the kitchen.

"I'm getting straight to it. Sheila and I have thought it over, and you two are going to be sharing a room for the remainder of your stay."

"What!" Both of them cried in unison.

"No way am I doing that!" Beca yelled. Aubrey doing the same.

"I'm going to my apartment then!" Aubrey huffed.

"We thought you would say that." Sheila said. "If you decide to leave we will be cutting you off and you will pay for everything yourself."

"Hopefully this will teach you girls to respect each other and get along." Warren said sipping on his coffee.

"Fine." Aubrey huffed.

The girls decided on Beca's room since it was larger. They spent the morning working together to move Aubrey's bed in the room and some of her things.

"Just stay on your side and we will be fine." Beca growled.

It took a few days of minor catfights and arguments, but the girls were starting to learn and grow on each other. Picking up on their likes and dislikes. Aubrey even offered to take Beca out to eat lunch, which she agreed.

They laid in bed one night, it was a quiet stormy night, so the girls were stuck home. The power had gone out and they were stuck alone in the dark. Aubrey's guilty conscious was eating at her and figured it was a good time to finally apologize.

"I'm sorry Beca."

"Sorry? For what?"

"For everything. For lying the other night to get you in trouble and then at dinner. I slipped some ecstasy in your food."

Beca laughed, which caught Aubrey off guard. "Dude that was you? Right on!"

"Wait, so you're not mad at me?"

"Hell no! Well maybe a little. How long have you been holding out on me? And why do you have it?"

"All year actually. Chloe gave it to me. She said I needed to chill out and relax sometime so she gave me them. I never had them before and don't plan on it."

"I knew I loved that redhead." Beca beamed.

That seemed to upset Aubrey. The mention of Beca liking someone else hurt her. But she wasn't done yet,

"I just tried to be like you ya know? I really like you and I've never had a sister before. You're so intimidating it's scary and I was trying to impress you, not hurt you." Aubrey was sincere and Beca could tell.

"Truth be told, I'm the one who is intimidated by you. You're perfect in every way. Gorgeous, smart and everything that I'm not."

Aubrey pulled out her emergency flashlight and began rummaging through her dresser, pulling out a picture, "Would you like to see something aca-awesome?"

"Sure?" Beca said intrigued.

Aubrey handed her an autographed photo of Mariah Carey, Aubrey's favorite singer.

"Why are you showing me this Bree?" Beca asked.

"Because its so special to me and I wanted to share it with you." Aubrey smiled. "Daddy took me to meet her when I was little, and she signed this for me."

Beca smiled and borrowed Aubrey's flashlight. She began digging through her collection of vinyl records and handed Aubrey the one she was searching for. It was signed by Michael Jackson himself, "Now we are even."

Aubrey smiled and hugged, actually hugged Beca. "Thanks for sharing this with me."

"So what is there to do in the dark?" Aubrey asked.

Beca hesitantly spoke, "Wanna try out my drums?"

Aubrey knew it took everything in Beca's heart to say that, but she accepted it. They went into Beca's beat lab and Aubrey sat down while Beca shined the flashlight. Beca enjoyed watching Aubrey making a fool of herself just banging away at the drums. Seeing Aubrey in this light made her start to appreciate the girl.

Aubrey finally wore herself out and asked Beca if she wanted to try Yoga. Beca agreed, figuring she would do something that Aubrey liked. So they spent the next hour or so in the relaxing darkness doing poses.

"You wanna play a game Aubrey?" Beca asked after yoga.

"Sure. What kind of game?"

"Just a silly one. I'm going to ask a few questions and we are going to answer together."

"Ok. That seems easy enough." Aubrey said.

"First question. Favorite pet?" Both girls smiled and answered "Dogs." They smiled again in disbelief.

"Ok, second question. Favorite educational magazine. "Good housekeeping." They both jumped and giggled for joy.

They tried to contain their excitement.

"Ok, last question. If you were a dude, what one girl would you sleep with?"

"Jennifer Lawrence!" They really were shocked that they answered everything the same.

Beca stomped her foot down, "Did we just become friends?"

Aubrey smirked and pulled Beca in for a kiss, which took Beca by surprise, and backed away.

"Where did that come from?" Beca said eyes gaping wide open.

"From here." Aubrey stated pulling her back in for more. This time Beca didn't shy away. The girls jumped for joy and ran downstairs to their parents who were sitting on the couch lighting candles.

"Where's the fire girls?" Sheila asked.

"Me and Aubrey are dating now!" Beca gleamed.

Warren coughed up his water. "You're what?"

"Yeah! I kissed Beca and we agreed to be girlfriends!" Aubrey said with passion.

"Oh…. That's wonderful sweetie, I'm so happy for you guys." Sheila said with concern.

The girls ran upstairs, leaving their parents behind in shock.

"What the hell. I just wanted them to get along. Not date each other, I was teasing about the wedding bells." Sheila said.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Warren said listening to Aubrey and Beca giggle from upstairs. But at least they are getting along."

"I guess. But they'll have to be careful." Sheila warned.

The girls ran back downstairs breathless. "What is it now girls?" Warren asked.

"Beca and I would like to make a bunk bed."

"Yeah dad. We thought it over, the beds match up perfectly and it will give us more room for activities."

"Beca you two have a whole other bedroom?" Sheila said.

"Yeah but that's not our room." Aubrey spoke up.

"Oh god they're already at that stage Warren." Sheila said in denial.

"Well, if you girls think it will work." He said.

"So? Is that a yes?" Beca trailed off earning a roll of the eyes from her father.

Sheila noted his frustration and cleared it up for them. "Yes. You can build a bunk bed. Just be careful, it's dark."

The girls flipped out and ran back upstairs and started hammering away.

"Does Beca know anything about construction?" Sheila asked worried.

"Absolutely not. Was that a drill?" Warren asked. "Where did she get a drill?"

"Oh my, they have power tools." Sheila said.

"Beca!"

"Yeah dad?"

"No power tools!"

"It's my toothbrush!"

"That is not your toothbrush!" Warren yelled.

The girls done it. They built their bunk bed and sat back admiring it in the dark. Beca crawled on the bottom bunk while Aubrey hopped up on her top bunk. The bed didn't last long because as soon as Aubrey got settled, the bed came down crushing Beca.

"She frantically tried to remove the bed off her girlfriend but eventually opted for help. She ran downstairs screaming for help."

"The bunk beds were a terrible idea! Why did you let us do that! There is blood everywhere! Its so bad!" Aubrey squalled.

All three managed to remove the broken bed off Beca, and Warren examined her for damages. She had a small cut on her arm,

"How would you describe that?" He asked.

"Wow. It's not so bad," Beca said.

"Right." Warren said smacking the cut and pulled Beca up, "Rumpus time is over you two. It's time for bed."

Aubrey's bed was in shambles so Beca gladly offered to share hers.

"Wanna cuddle up with me?"

"Hell yes!" Aubrey said climbing in. "This is much better than that stupid bunk bed anyways."

"Agreed."

The girls finally drifted off asleep in each other's embrace while listening to the soothing rain drops hitting the rooftop. They couldn't wait until tomorrow, so they could share with everyone that they were official.


	8. Chapter 8

Well Beca finally did it. She overstepped her boundaries big time. She altered the set without asking mid performance and nearly screwed the Bella's up. In her defense, she thought it needed to be done. She thought that what she done had helped the group and surely everyone would be cool about it.

They weren't. Aubrey laid into Beca with aggression. Forget about the relationship, Beca attacked Aubrey's pride and joy and she was pissed. No one dared to help Beca out, they weren't about to get their lashing to.

"I told you she wasn't a Bella!" Aubrey yelled.

"Aubrey don't." Chloe piped in.

"No, it's ok. You don't have to pretend like you have a say in the group, right? If this is what I get for trying, then the hell with you Aubrey Posen." Beca said trying to hide her tears before rushing off.

"Aubrey that actually went really well," Chloe said.

"Chloe stop!" Aubrey barked running off in anger.

Yeah, this is not how Beca imagined her night going. Quitting the Bella's, Aubrey and her breaking up, and now riding home in a cab that smelled like ass. "Way to go Beca." She mumbled. The past few months really flew by since she and Aubrey got together. They had become real close. Close enough Beca thought she had the right to alter the set, but clearly in her eyes, the Bella's were worth more to Aubrey than she was to Aubrey.

The bus ride home was awkward. Aubrey had lashed all the Bella's regardless just to let out some frustration. Aubrey sat up front quietly shaking in frustration, "How could she betray me?" Everyone stayed clear of this ticking time bomb that was Aubrey Posen.

Chloe sat in the back pouting by herself. After all she had done for Aubrey, after all the shit she has gone through, she was still a piece of shit to Aubrey,

"Hey Chloe," Stacie mumbled sitting down next to Chloe.

"Hi." The red head replied softly.

"Are you alright?"

"Not really."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Stacie asked.

Chloe shrugged and leaned into Stacie, wanting to be held. So, Stacie snatched her up and cradled her tightly bringing a calm wave over the red-head.

"Here drink this, it'll help." Stacie said.

"What is this?"

"Vodka." Stacie said with a wink. Chloe nearly downed the entire bottle. She was going to need more of this.

Back up-front Aubrey was still steaming. She couldn't wait to get ahold of Beca. Bad thoughts had filled her mind thus far and she was going to let Beca have it. That cute little smirk wasn't going to save her this time. It was personal now.

Aubrey had been toying with this coin Beca had given her as a present. She had got it from some old dude she saved from breaking his leg or something like that. He claimed the coin was good for one wish and Beca gave it to Aubrey as a present.

An evil grin came over Aubrey as she thought of her wish,

"I wish Beca Mitchell didn't exist," She said tossing her coin into the air. She tensed up as she tossed it, waiting for some magical powers to grant her wish. But sadly, nothing happened, "Leave it to Beca to give me a fake ass magical coin." Aubrey huffed.

The girls made it safely back to campus and Aubrey headed straight to her apartment. Chloe mumbled about going to check on Beca before she came home. But Aubrey just rolled her eyes and walked home. She did her typical routine; eat, shower, read and then bed. Not even bothering to stay up for Chloe. She didn't want any more of Beca Mitchell tonight.

The next morning Aubrey awoke and entered her kitchen where Chloe was making breakfast per usual.

"Hey Bree!" She yelled.

Why was Chloe so peppy this morning? After the abuse she took, Aubrey figured she wouldn't speak for a month.

"Hey Chlo," She said cautiously.

"I'm making your favorite Bree, chocolate chip pancakes!"

Ok, what the hell is going on? Aubrey thought as she tried to think about last night, "Did something happen at Beca's last night?"

Chloe stopped and turned looking confused, "Who is Beca?"

"You know, Beca Mitchell? The pain in the ass Bella who happens to be my step-sister and girlfriend, well ex-girlfriend?"

"Aubrey, what the fuck are you talking about? There is no Beca Mitchell in the Bella's. Your sisters name is Trish and girlfriend? Aubrey since when were you gay? I thought you and Alex were hitting it off?"

"Wait a minute. Back up. Who the fuck is Alex? Who the aca-hell is Trish, who is in the Bella's? And where did this Rolex watch come from?" Aubrey asked paranoid.

Chloe looked at Aubrey concerned, "Alex is your boyfriend. We are the Bella's. We must start recruiting today remember? Trish is your step-sister, Michaels daughter? And the Rolex was a gift from Mike. Are you ok Bree? You hit the bottle pretty hard last night."

"No! What the hell is going on!" Aubrey demanded clutching at her head trying to keep a headache from forming. "I know! I'll just call Beca myself!" Aubrey reached into her pocket and dialed Beca's number, only to have a notification that it was an invalid number. Aubrey slumped into her chair and thought it all over. She had wished Beca Mitchell didn't exist. It all became clear. Filled with regret and anger at herself, she ran to the bathroom to puke. Then returned and ate with Chloe who was prying for answers, but she kept quiet.

Aubrey had been thinking, "This is my second shot of winning. No more Beca to screw us up now." The thought of winning had consumed her so bad she didn't care about Beca. She and Chloe sat on the couch to watch their morning programs. It was going great until Aubrey spotted Beca on the tv.

She spit her orange juice out and began choking for words.

"Aubrey! Are you ok?" Chloe yelled tapping on her friends back.

"That's her! That's Beca!" She choked out.

"Who? The little brunette?" Chloe giggled.

"Yes! That's Beca!" Aubrey cried.

"Sorry to burst your bubble Bree. But that's not Beca. That's Anna Kendrick. The number one actress in Hollywood."

Aubrey began to shake, what the hell has she done. Her disbelief was short lived. Her phone began to ring, it was her mother.

"Hi mom?" Aubrey carefully asked.

"Hello Aubrey. Michael and I are inviting you and Alex to dinner this evening." Sheila said.

Why was her mom talking so strange? "Oh, I guess so. What time? And where?" Aubrey asked.

"Aubrey Posen-Wilder! We have discussed proper phone etiquette before. You will respond properly this time. Now restart." Sheila barked.

"What the fuck?" Aubrey hissed quietly. "Sorry mother. I will gladly accept this invitation. What time shall I arrive?" She said sarcastically as possible.

"Be at our home at 7pm." She replied.

"Well where is that exactly?" Aubrey asked not knowing for sure.

Sheila sighed, "We are going to have to punish you I see. It's time to grow up Aubrey and quit partying. I'm tired of your shit and drinking problem. But to save you the trouble, our home is at 2356 West Apple Street. See you soon." She replied and hung up the phone.

Aubrey was shocked, what the hell was that formal shit about? "Hey Chloe? What do you think about my parents?"

Chloe rolled her eyes, "Complete assholes. Rich, assholes."

"Perfect." Aubrey sighed.

…

Aubrey's phone began to ring. She sighed when she seen it was Alex, her 'boyfriend'. "Great." Aubrey muttered,

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey beautiful." Alex replied.

Aubrey cringed, she didn't like him already, "What's up?"

"I just got off the phone with your mother and I was calling to let you know, I'll be picking you up at 6. Wear something tight, I like that."

Aubrey rolled her eyes, of course he was a pig. But to save face, she agreed and got ready for this evening. She spent the day noticing that most of her stuff was different. Her items were much fancier and more expensive. She wasn't going to complain on her clothes though. She loved all the high dollar fashion items she had. She walked out of her apartment to meet Alex.

She didn't like him from the start. On approach she noticed his frat boy stature and fancy country club attire. He drove a corvette for Christ's sakes. He leaned in and greeted her with a kiss. Aubrey had to hold back her gag, he was nothing like Beca.

They arrived at the house, more like mansion Aubrey thought and walked inside greeting her mother and step-father Michael. Dinner was awkward, nothing about it was like her old family she came to love. Her new step sister Trish, was nothing like Beca. She was a stuck-up snob and rude as hell. Michael was a complete asshole to her and her mother was not the mother she knew.

Aubrey began to second guess her wish. Apparently in this universe she was an alcoholic, tramp and a failure according to her parents. But seeing that the money was plentiful, the comments didn't bother the old Aubrey. But this Aubrey wanted to leave.

The next few days went on slowly. The first few days of school and the Bella's were like déjà vu. Everyone was there except Beca, the annoying pain in the ass step-sister she loved.

Chloe and Aubrey were in downtown Atlanta one afternoon grocery shopping when Aubrey saw it. It being a tv in the store and it was announcing that the famous movie star Anna Kendrick would be in town shooting scenes for her next movie.

"What is it Bree?" Chloe asked.

"That's it!" She beamed.

"What?"

"Beca! She's coming to Atlanta! Maybe if I meet her, maybe she will remember me!"

Chloe rolled her eyes, "Aubrey listen to me. There is no Beca sweetie. Even if that girl was who you thought, there is no way in hell she will listen to you." Chloe said trying to comfort Aubrey.

"I know my Beca! She will listen to me, I know it." Aubrey said trying to assure Chloe.


	9. Chapter 9

"Aca-cuse me? What do you mean I can't see Anna?" Aubrey huffed trying to get into Beca's changing room.

"Ma'am I already told you. No one is getting passed me to see miss Kendrick. Now if you don't leave I'll be forced to remove you from the property." The very scary body guard replied as if it were well rehearsed.

"Well you're gonna have to remove me because I am not leaving." Aubrey said stomping her foot.

The man rolled his eyes and easily picked up Aubrey and slung her over his shoulder,

Aubrey started squirming and hitting his back, "Put me down you big doofus! This is assault!"

Chloe waited outside of the studio patiently for Aubrey to return. She was surprised when she watched Aubrey literally being thrown out of the building by the bodyguard and found it funny,

"Didn't get to see your girl huh?"

"Shut it Chloe. We need to find a way into her room." Aubrey sighed as she dusted herself off.

…

"Chloe when I said find a way, I didn't mean crawling through the air ducts!" Aubrey hissed as Chloe hoisted her into the duct.

"Look at it this way Bree, we finally get to have that big adventure we've always wanted."

Aubrey rolled her eyes and smacked Chloe's ass earning a giggle, "Alright red, get your ass out of my face and lead the way.

After 20 minutes of crawling in the cramped air duct, they stopped in an intersection, "Just admit it Chloe, we're lost."

"No no, I think we came from here," she said pointing across from her spot. "No, maybe it was there." She said again pointing again to her left. Aubrey dropped her head and sighed.

"Chloe? Do you hear something?" Aubrey asked listening at the creaking noise surrounding them.

"No? What noise?" Chloe replied and suddenly the girls fell through the floor of the air duct into a room, "Oh, that noise."

Aubrey would roll her eyes if she could, but they were too busy spinning in her head to focus. Both girls finally made it to their feet and heard and frightened voice from behind them,

"What the hell dudes? I'm calling security!" It was non-other than Beca, well Anna in this universe.

Aubrey jumped up in a rush to keep the girl from freaking out, "Shhh, please don't flip out. I have something important to tell you."

Anna hated fangirls so much, they would try anything to get to her, but crawling through the air ducts was the most insane attempt yet. She hesitated first but allowed the girls to sit and explain.

"You've got 5 minutes."

"Oh my god Bree! it's Anna Kendrick!" Chloe yelled as she tried to bear hug the small girl who backed away in concern.

Aubrey grabbed her energetic counterpart and apologized for her touchy-feely nature,

"Ok this is going to sound crazy but promise you will hear me out." Aubrey asked.

Anna nodded and motioned for the blonde to continue,

"Do you know who I am?" Aubrey asked.

"Crazy?" Anna smirked.

Aubrey rolled her eyes, at least the girl's attitude didn't change, "No. I'm Aubrey. Ring a bell?"

Anna squinted her eyes in deep thought, "I dated an Aubrey for a while, looked kind of like you actually."

Aubrey jumped in excitement, maybe all hope wasn't lost, "Yes, what else do you recall?"

"She died in a hang gliding accident." Anna confirmed.

And there went all hope. "Ok Beca, I'm gonna shoot it to you straight," Aubrey huffed.

"Who is Beca?" Anna said looking around.

"You…Your Beca…never mind, just listen. You're my step-sister, a pain in my ass, but we somehow managed to become girlfriends. We broke up and I wished you never existed. I woke up the next day and my wish had come true. Now instead of Beca Mitchell, you are…Anna Kendrick." Aubrey took a long breath and smiled awkwardly. Chloe and herself could see Anna trying to process this, but she ultimately flipped out,

"Security!" She yelled.

"No wait!" Aubrey yelled.

The door busted open and it was the same bodyguard from earlier, "You again! How the hell did you get in here!" He picked up both girls over his shoulders and carried them out the door.

They found themselves outside looking in with the bodyguard hovering around the door. Defeated, they went home to fight another day.

"Who the hell were they?" Anna's manager asked.

"Some chick claiming to be my sister."

"These girls are getting desperate for attention these days." The manager added.

That night Aubrey paced around nervously. She had an idea, so she called Stacie over. The leggy brunette agreed and showed up 30 minutes later.

"Ok Stacie, you're some type of super genius right? Science nerd behind the boobs?" Aubrey asked.

"Thank you for noticing," Stacie smirked as she bent over a little more revealing more cleavage. Chloe was drooling now and whimpered quietly. "So is this an invite to some kinky threesome? She asked.

Chloe clearly liked that idea and tried to attach herself to Stacie, but Aubrey held her back, "Down girl. Not right now."

"Actually I need to ask you a question. Several actually."

"Ok, shoot." Stacie replied.

Aubrey explained the situation and Stacie took mental notes waiting for Aubrey to finish.

So is there some scientific explanation to what happened?" Aubrey asked.

Stacie looked at her and thought hard, "No idea honestly Aubrey. Magic I suppose."

Aubrey stomped her foot, "Well is time travel possible? Can you build a time machine, so I can go back?"

"Well even if it were possible, I'm sure I could build something. However, if you were to time travel, you would still be in the 'altered universe' not the one you came from."

Aubrey sighed and gave up. She looked at Chloe who was eagerly waiting instruction, "Go get her girl," She said, and Chloe sexually attacked Stacie. Aubrey went to her room to think things over.

The next day Aubrey was walking through downtown and passed by a parked limo on the corner. Inside the limo was Anna who spotted the familiar blonde. She quickly jumped out of the car and shouted at Aubrey,

"Aubrey?"

"Beca…I mean Anna. What's up?" Aubrey asked shocked.

Anna hurried to her side, "Nothing, was just finishing up here in Atlanta. Getting ready to go back to Los Angeles. What are you doing?"

Aubrey frowned, "Just walking trying to get my life back on track."

"Miss Kendrick?" The driver said getting Anna's attention. "We need to get going."

She nodded, and Aubrey prepared for the goodbyes, instead she found herself being drug through alleyways, "What are you doing?" Aubrey asked trying to keep up.

"We're going to have fun!" Anna proclaimed.

"But what about Los Angeles?"

"It's not going anywhere."

"Won't they be looking for you?"

"Yeah, but this makes it more fun." Anna smirked. There was the rebel that Aubrey loved.

"What's there to do around here?" Anna asked.

"We can go to the mall I suppose. Its got a movie theater, bowling alley, arcades, stores out the ass." Aubrey trailed off.

They hailed a cab and headed for the mall. It was Saturday so naturally it would be crowded, "You'll need a disguise." Aubrey stated.

"I totally forgot. Yes I will, if we want peace."

Aubrey grabbed Anna the perfect disguise, A trapper hat.

"Are you fucking serious?" Anna asked in disbelief.

"Well it's all I could find on a short notice, now come on!"

The girls spent the day in the arcade, played some laser tag and bowled. They did some shopping and stopped to eat and talk.

"Was it always this fun." Anna asked quietly.

"Excuse me?" Aubrey replied.

"Between us, were we always this fun together and happy."

Aubrey laughed, "Hell no! We fought each other every inch. Why do you think I referred to you as a pain in my ass."

"Then why did we date?" Anna asked licking her ice cream.

"I think because we are so similar. The love outweighed the annoying step-sister hate. We did have our moments though." Aubrey replied sincerely.

"And I messed it up I guess?"

"Kind of. It was a two-way thing. We were in the Barden Bella's together. Sorry, that's an A Capella group. I would never let you alter our set because damnit, I'm too stubborn. I wanted to win my way, the traditional Bella way with the same set list that got us to the finals the year before."

Anna put it together, "Holy shit! You were the one that blew chunks all over the stage! That thing went viral!"

Aubrey rolled her eyes again not needing another reminder. "Anyways, you changed the set mid performance and nearly messed us up. I said some things I shouldn't have, and we broke up. That's when I made the wish. You gave me a magical coin good for one wish and I made the wish."

"Damn, that's fucked up Aubrey." Anna said teasingly.

"I know, and I'd do anything to make it right." Aubrey said starting to tear up. That's when Aubrey noticed the Coin store where Beca saved the man from injuring himself.

"That's the place where you got the coin!" Aubrey squealed and before she knew it, Anna was tugging her to the store. Only to find it was closed.

"Excuse me sir, how long has this store been closed?" Anna asked another vendor.

"About a week. The owner fell and broke his leg. He was retiring anyways so I guess it worked out for him." The vendor said.

"Well shit Bree. I'm sorry."

"It's ok, I guess I'll have to adjust to this life." Aubrey cried.

Anna leaned up and pecked Aubrey on the lips. "Don't worry, I know I'm not 'Beca' but 'Anna' will be here for you."

Aubrey's heart smiled, technically she wasn't Beca, but she could work with this.

The girls made it outside and started walking to Anna's hotel only to be spotted by the police and taken into custody. The cops took the girls to Aubrey's home where her parents and Anna's manager were waiting.

The manager wanted to press charges, but Anna wouldn't allow it.

"Your mother called. She want's you in Los Angeles asap. Now get in the car!" The manager said jerking Anna out the door against her will.

Aubrey tried to intervene but her own parents held her back and sent her to her old room. She looked out the window to see Anna being shoved into the limo with force and speeding away. She felt so bad for the girl. No wonder she wanted to run away.

It was an hour or so later when Michael had entered Aubrey room. "Listen Bree, I'm sorry for what happened, but I got these last week at the mall. The man was having a retirement sell and I thought you'd like them." He opened the box revealing a bunch of coins and Aubrey accepted them and he left the room. Aubrey slung them across the room in anger and noticed that one coin was the magical coin.

She freaked out as she grabbed it. Alerting her parents who demanded to be let in. Aubrey carefully thought about her wish,

"I wish I never made the first wish." She tossed the coin and unlike the first time, she was sent into some magical loop and awoke in her apartment instantly, almost if she was dreaming. She jumped up and looked around. She noticed her Bella uniform was exactly where she left it. Her room was exactly the way it was before.

She ran into the kitchen and passed Chloe as she entered the apartment,

"Save it Aubrey! She is done with you!" Chloe said as Aubrey ran out the door in her pajama's. She didn't bother that it was even pouring down rain and she was barefoot. She had to see Beca. Luckily her apartment wasn't too far from campus, so she just ran to Baker Hall.

She made it to Beca's dorm and basically beat down the unlocked door. Beca tensed up and shrugged away from Aubrey who was probably there to kick her ass for last night,

Aubrey I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Just don't hurt me!"

Aubrey tackled Beca onto the bed and smothered her with kisses.

"I'm gonna go." Kimmy Jin declared not wanting to watch this potential mating session.

"Beca I love you, I love you, I love you so much!" Aubrey said barely breathing in between kisses.

"Aubrey, I love you too. But you're soaking wet."

Aubrey got off Beca and Beca got her a towel and her clothes that she kept at Beca's.

Silence fell over the girls and Beca tried to apologize,

"Aubrey I'm sorry for last night."

"Don't. I'm the one who should be sorry. You didn't deserve what I said. I want to make this clear, you mean more to me than the Bella's ever did. I'm sorry it took me so long to admit it. So what if I don't get to win, I'll still have you captain." Aubrey smirked.

"Captain?" Beca said teasingly.

"Yep. This season's over, so I'm naming you the new captain."

"Well what if I told you this season might not be over? And that you could still get both."

Aubrey furrowed her eyebrows, "What do you mean?"

"Benji called me a told me that the Footnotes may be disqualified. They used a high schooler in their set. Seeing that we placed third we automatically advance to the finals. But the committee has to check into it though."

Aubrey kissed Beca once more for good measure, "Let's hope its true Captain."

"Wait? I still get to be Captain?"

"Duh. How else do you plan on us winning?" Aubrey asked dumbly.

"Touché Posen."


End file.
